Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} \times \dfrac{6}{10} \times -1 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{6}{10} = \dfrac{3}{5} $ $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 3 \times -1} {1 \times 5 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{3}{5} \times -\dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{3}{5} $